


纳格里格的孩子两手空空

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：考究丢失，逻辑混乱，日常瞎编简介：纳格里格的孩子两手空空，去佛罗伦萨前，带走了伦敦的太阳
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Eden Hazard





	纳格里格的孩子两手空空

01.

埃及。

在这样古旧的文明里，时间有漫长的痕迹去让所有的一切都充满神秘。

阿努比斯的眼睛注视死者，圣甲虫替换心脏去相信轮回，太阳永远会照耀黄金的沙丘，金字塔在风沙中屹立千百年，向上的天梯永不坠落。

而长眠的法老总有一天将会睁开眼睛，重新降临昔日的王国带回过去的辉煌。

但这一切从来都不曾与他有关。

繁华的距离似乎很远，纳格里格在这片古老的金色大陆上只是个毫不起眼的存在，哺育大地的尼罗河流经的名字里也没有出现它。

萨拉赫就出生在这里，他是纳格里格的孩子。

那时他有着瘦弱的身躯，是一个很普通的孩子，矮矮的，看起来永远也长不高。

一头卷曲的黑发，稚嫩的双眸，灿烂的笑容，一靠近他，总是能听到他在笑。

但纳格里格的人们永远也忘不了的是他奔跑起来的样子。

沐浴于纳格里格每一日不会缺席的阳光中，萨拉赫与熟识的孩童在扬起尘土的地面上忘情地将所有圆形的东西控制在脚下。那是怎样的快乐，让他仿佛能将风甩在身后，又似乎能将所有的温度贪婪地保存进他褐色的皮肤里，再痛快地挥洒出来。

看到这一切的人们说，这个孩子有天赋，让他去踢球吧。

于是萨拉赫就开始踢球。

02.

那应该是萨拉赫第一次在那么多人面前为足球而哭泣。

4-0，球队大胜的喜悦无法冲淡他年少时大胆而又固执倔强的心。不应该是这样的，他想，这个位置，左后卫这个位置他不喜欢，他想要进球，他想要更靠前的位置。

来自纳格里格的孩子手里空无一物，故而会握着拳渴望争取一切。

萨拉赫的足球血液里流淌着奔跑和进攻。

当他进球时，他祈祷，感谢一切，然后能在耳边听到风沙掠过金字塔顶回响千年的声音。

03.

2013年9月19日。

欧冠小组赛第一轮，巴塞尔对阵切尔西。

这是萨拉赫第一次遇到阿扎尔，第一次与他交手。

这本该是个普通的比赛，历史该铭记的是巴赛尔与切尔西的胜负，而不会是别的什么。

但在球场上的萨拉赫发现对方那个17号和他有很多相似的地方。

他们在欧冠这个舞台登场时踢得是同样的位置，同样年轻，同样瘦弱，同样是小个子，同样灵活，同样依靠速度。

这激起了萨拉赫的好胜心，他将这场本来应该属于两家俱乐部的比赛，悄悄地变成了他一个人别有目的的比试。

少年无法阻止身体里挑战的本能叫嚣，他期待一场足以扬名的盛大表演，为此，他需要邀请一个同台演出的人。

此时此刻，便是那个名叫阿扎尔的人。

阿扎尔很快就发现了他的小心思，在一个灵巧地转身过人后，他看似无意，凝眸向萨拉赫投去一眼，紧皱的眉毛下射出的充满锐气的目光有骄傲，意气风发如刀，光鲜地沾着盛名加身四个字。

萨拉赫于是在球场上笑了，洋洋洒洒地抖落身上的阳光，并从未如此渴求过进球。

04.

2013年11月27日。

欧冠小组赛第五轮，在萨拉赫和阿扎尔可能到来的最后一次交手的终场哨声响起时，萨拉赫陷入了一种恍惚的状态。

他没有听到声音，四周静寂，球场的灯光打下重叠的影子，人们无声地鼓掌。

站在球场上，90分钟的忘情奔跑透支着体力，让萨拉赫停下来时呼吸依旧急促，心在胸膛里猛烈地撞击，迸出流淌的炙热血液，肌肉的酸痛在热情褪去后攀上全身，但升腾的荷尔蒙仍然让人处在亢奋的状态里，错误地认为一切还没有结束

这场球赛应该继续，即使胜负已分。

萨拉赫想到自己应该不会忘记阿扎尔，作为对手，或是别的什么。

他会记得他在球场上灵动的身影，他脚下的闪转腾挪，他的运球，他的过人，他的盘带，他额头的汗水，他眉间的傲气，他瞬间的落寞。

然后，毫无预兆，所有的声音突然回来了，轰鸣似炸响在萨拉赫的耳边，让他的灵魂震撼——是巴赛尔球迷们在喊他的名字，他是这场比赛的英雄，而在这千百个萨拉赫中，有一个声音格外突出。

即将落笔的故事中另一个主角在散场的人群里发现落单的他，然后缓缓走向他，还用古怪的发音念他的名字。

他叫到：“萨拉赫。”

萨拉赫捕捉到了什么显而易见的东西，于是看向阿扎尔，发现他在笑，笑得不像一个失败者，多么灿烂，黄金一样，晃得人睁不开眼睛。

然后他们拥抱在一起，湿透的球衣有灼热的温度，赤裸的臂膀相触交换汗水。

“你那么厉害，来伦敦吧，我们的球队。”阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地用英文说，萨拉赫那个时候蹩脚的英文水平，或者两个人同样蹩脚的英文水平，让一方没有听清这句重要的话，以至于他们以后的故事变得坎坷了一点。

却也只是一点而已。

该相遇的人，总是会相遇的。

05.

一场无缘的邂逅总是容易落幕。

巴赛尔在那个欧冠赛季双杀切尔西，赢下了小组赛最难的两场，却无缘小组出线，匆匆结尾，属于两个少年人默契无声的挑战也就此结束。

这一次是发起者萨拉赫的胜利。他坐拥着两粒漂亮的进球，却只能看着阿扎尔蓝色的背影即将越走越远，回到伦敦，然后继续属于他的欧冠征程。

在最后得到未出线的结果时，萨拉赫对这一切感到些许失望，却无法责怪其他人，他只责怪自己还不够出色。

欧冠的奖杯太遥不可及，对他，以及这个俱乐部，都是连梦里都不敢奢侈去拥有的存在。

但是切尔西不一样，萨拉赫知道他们在2012年就赢下了欧冠，巴赛尔打败的是来自遥远的伦敦城里的冠军。

伦敦，萨拉赫捉住这个字眼，在这一刻，仿佛命运悄然地预兆着什么。

第一次同切尔西的比赛结束时，萨拉赫想起伦敦，脑海中只有一片蓝色和得来不易的胜利，而第二次比赛结束，他才忽然觉得伦敦好远，除去不久前的客场作战，自己还从来没有去过那个城市。

他已经无法从脑海中描摹对于那个城市的完整印象，只觉得那里的太阳肯定没有纳格里格辉煌，而冬天一定难熬。

后来，萨拉赫听到有人说，切尔西在冬窗出价买他，而他就要去伦敦了。他不知为什么，想起了来自伦敦，来自切尔西的阿扎尔和他黄金般的笑。

应该去请教一下那个人，该怎么熬过伦敦的冬天？

用那样的笑容么？

05.

那样的笑容确实是渡过冬天的绝佳利器，但怀中人的身躯才是持续的温暖供给。

没有人知道萨拉赫转会来到切尔西后和阿扎尔是如何一下子走得那么近，这是属于两个年轻人心照不宣的秘密。

年轻人总有多余的活力去让别的什么酝酿发酵，生活中不只有足球，还有更多美好的存在，比如过近的距离总会产生那一连串奇妙的化学反应。

是阿扎尔主动挑起一切，让所有该发生的发生，他不会错过任何机会，这是来自边锋的敏锐嗅觉，用来嗅出禁区内的机会，和遇上对的人。

在这一次两个少年人无声而又默契的挑战中，阿扎尔是发起者，也是胜利者，一如巴赛尔和切尔西的两次赛场上，他感受到的来自萨拉赫血液灵魂里的共鸣。

那一次萨拉赫是发起者，也是胜利者。

他们相似，既然可以肆意奔跑，那么也可以肆意相爱，两个皮囊下的什么东西有相同的脉络，轰轰烈烈，不讲道理地撞在一起，是少年人爱的故事。

06.

萨拉赫初识伦敦的冬天，总是无比怀念纳格里格和纳格里格天空中的太阳。

在这个安静而又阴冷的城市里，萨拉赫很快就找到了他的另一个太阳，阿扎尔在他出现的画面里持续地发光发亮，然后用大胆而又炙热的温度融化靠得过近的人——比如他自己。

伊卡洛斯会从天空坠落，萨拉赫却能拥抱太阳，因为他也是被金色照耀过的孩子。

阿扎尔会在每一次训练时有意无意地靠上萨拉赫的肩膀，然后在队友看过来时悄然离开，眨着那双绿眸，用一副无辜的模样对萨拉赫笑。

阿扎尔会用他习惯性缩进袖子里的手去触碰萨拉赫生长的头发，说如果长出来的卷发打理麻烦的话就剪成寸头吧，却被萨拉赫严厉拒绝，他想等时机到了，会重新留一头卷发。

阿扎尔会在比赛结束后等在无人的停车场，在萨拉赫的不好意思中执拗地牵起他冰凉的手，坐他的顺风车，或是和他一起回家。

阿扎尔会在落雪的大街上出去买汉堡，然后拉下陪他的萨拉赫的帽檐，在巷尾大胆地吻上他的眉角，记住萨拉赫总是惊惧而又扭捏的样子。

阿扎尔会笑话萨拉赫每一次给他的回吻都虔诚得像在亲吻他手里的皮球。

阿扎尔会试着在床上掌控节奏，但又会享受萨拉赫对他的一切作为——即使是最初被揶揄无数遍的稚嫩的技巧也在逐渐进步。

阿扎尔唯一的不满就是萨拉赫也许可以试着学会在他喊慢一点的时候慢下来，而不是和他较劲，觉得停下就输了什么的。毕竟那时候很可能阿扎尔眼里已经都是水雾了，他已经暂时性地认输了。

06.

伦敦又一次入冬。

萨拉赫在某一天突然问起阿扎尔，他说伦敦是不是总是那么冷？

阿扎尔在他身旁拉起被子：“Mo，你呆久了就习惯了。”

但他们都明白，伦敦并不总是那么冷，只是球场边的板凳永远冰凉而已。

然后2014年就过去了。

冬窗的时候萨拉赫突然对阿扎尔说：“我要离开切尔西了，租借。”

“Mo，你被租借到哪里去了？”阿扎尔也并没有惊讶，这一天终究会到来的，更何况是自己将萨拉赫按在板凳上的。他们的些许相似在球场上可以作为对手惺惺相惜，却无法成为队友并肩与共。

一个人在场上，就会有一个人在场下。

“佛罗伦萨，我在切尔西什么也得不到。”萨拉赫又一次，变成了那个纳格里格两手空空的孩子，渴望一切，他冷静地回答，并没有掩饰对荣誉的渴求。接着被阿扎尔揽入怀里，对方蹭着他脸颊边短小的胡须，安静地笑：“Mo，你会回来的，我等你。”

得到肯定，萨拉赫从切尔西带走了伦敦的太阳，拿去地中海边怀念。

先是在佛罗伦萨，后来又在罗马，他们用手机聊天，视频，互相抱怨俱乐部的种种，并暗自较劲着彼此的进球数，为此打赌，不亦乐乎。

阿扎尔曾经在不远万里的伦敦见证过萨拉赫在罗马的帽子戏法，而萨拉赫也在罗马目睹了斯坦福桥举起英超冠军的奖杯时那一片蓝色的海洋。

一切等待都是值得的。

最后，萨拉赫从亚平宁半岛回来了，罗马将他变成了一匹醒目的狼，又或是他一直都是那匹狼，只是伦敦的冬天让他蜷缩起毛发，并收起尖牙。他的身上没有保留地中海的咸湿海风，白色的美丽房子整整齐齐都成为了过去。他依旧是那个纳格里格的孩子，浑身都是不会散去的金色沙砾，在踢球时挥洒着汗水，能发出耀眼夺目的光。

他也留起了他心心念念的一头卷发，还蓄起了胡须，看上去不再如当年稚嫩，却比以往更加锐利，比阿扎尔初见时更加充满灵气。

当萨拉赫穿着那身红色球衣站在球场的另一边时，阿扎尔觉得仿佛一切又回到了最初，巴赛尔对阵切尔西。

他们再一次成为对手，这样相遇，又这样重逢。

阿扎尔听到红军的球迷叫他埃及的王，俏皮地想到晚上可以用这个来叫床。

他还会像以前那么害羞么？

#End


End file.
